Katakan Suka
by Adiaz Rue
Summary: Menyatakan cinta itu selalu bikin setiap hati orang deg-degan, tapi tidak jika cowok yang mau lo tembak tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang aneh sewaktu elo dalam momen yang berbunga-bunga. Atau, cerita mengenaskan seorang siswi bernama Api yang bermimpi tentang senior idamannya, Air. AU, Fem!ApiAir. One-Shot.


**Katakan Suka**

 ** _Adiaz Rue_**

 **Boboiboy adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio**

* * *

Tanganku gemetar, hatiku deg-degan, dan kakiku seperti ingin roboh saja tak sanggup lagi menyokong berat tubuhku yang terasa bertambah sepuluh kali lipat. Semua indraku terasa tak keruan, serasa disetrum tak sekira. Dengan lemah, kusandarkan punggungku pada batang pohon pisang yang telah kujadikan tempat temu kami di dalam surat cintaku, menunggu sesampainya _Dia_ dengan jantung berdebar teramat kencang.

Oh, aku tak sabar!

Angin seperti menyemangatiku, meniup helaian rambut coklat sepundakku. Hari juga terang benderang, cocok untuk menyatakan cinta. Bau harum bunga melati juga ikut memenuhi penciuman serta hatiku yang berbunga-bunga. Aku terkikik mencoba membayangkan bagaimana Air akan bereaksi setelah membaca suratku itu. Senang, kah? Syok, kah? Atau dia cuma ber-EGP ria?

Aku tak terlalu peduli.

Ya, betul. Apapun perasaannya padaku, pokoknya, dia harus datang ke sini! Titik!

Walau keadaanku kacau dan runyem seperti ini saking gugupnya, dengan otot motorik setengah berfungsi dan rada-rada lelet saat di hadapkan dengan situasi yang telah seperti bencana alam tingkat internasional, entah kenapa aku tetap semangat saja hendak menyatakan isi hatiku ini kepadanya. Mengatakan lantang perasaan yang kupendam. Tak sebersit pun rasa kuatir jika ditolak terbenam di benakku.

Kenapa? _Well_...

 _Sudah cukup main kucing-kucingannya!_ pikirku kemarin sewaktu membulatkan tekadku. _Gue mesti mengatakannya hari ini juga! Gak ada tapi-tapian! Dan besok... besok gue bakal resmi jadi gebetannya Air!_

(Maunya, uhuk).

 _Semoga aja dia mau nerima perasaan gue_ , aku berdoa sekuat hati, nyaring-nyaring sampai Tuhan mengabulkannya. Dan entah selama apa aku melakukan hal ini, tapi aku tetap memohon, terus berjampi-jampi (?) sebelum suara sebuah injakan pada guguran ranting membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

Hatiku spontan berdegup kencang.

 _Deg, deg._

Apakah mungkin...?

Dari tempat persembunyianku di belakang batang pohon, aku menengok ke arah pintu masuk yang dikelilingi berpuluh-puluh tancapan kayu. Mataku berpetualang mencari dia...

Dan bibirku pun langsung tertarik ke atas melihat kedatangannya.

Air, cowok idamanku. Dia seorang senior, kakak kelasku. Cuma setahun lebih tua dariku. Cowok yang kuincar semenjak kelas 1 SMP. Yang memberiku minuman saat aku dehidrasi dihukum berdiri menghadap tiang bendera sewaktu MOS dulu. Dia, cowok itu, pahlawanku, berada di depanku sekarang ini. Dia... dia telah menjawab surat cintaku!

Diliputi perasaan haru, aku buru-buru menderap menghampirinya, ingin memeluknya secara tak biadab. Namun, untung-sialnya, aku cepat sadar diri— _belum muhrim, broh!_ —dan mesti berhenti tiga-dua meter dari posisinya, merasa bego.

 _Sial! Jangan sampai dia menganggap gue aneh sekarang!_

Malu-malu dan kikuk, kulambai kaku satu tanganku guna menyapanya, tangan yang lain meremas ujung rok seragamku secara diam-diam.

Mengejutkannya, dia balas lambai juga kepadaku, sama-sama kaku. Sama-sama tersenyum gugup. Dan... ekspresinya itu...

Kok, kayak orang grogi gitu, yah?

 _Eh, tidak-tidak!_ saat memikirkan hal ini spontan hendak kutampar pipiku sendiri. _Fokus, Pi! Fokus! Lo cuman tinggal nembak dia aja sekarang! Apa yang lo tunggu?! Jangan pikirkan yang lain! Yosh! Ayo, Pi! Semangat!_

Membulatkan tekad, kuangkat kepalaku, menatapnya mantap tepat dimatanya, lurus. Wajah tampannya saja yang kulihat dan kupedulikan, mulutku terkatup rapat dan tanganku berhenti memainkan kain rok, berhenti bermain-main, dan mengepal keras di sisi badanku.

Meneguhkan hati, aku telah siap menumpahkan semuanya.

"Air, begini...," gumamku memulai. "A-Aku... sejak dulu aku... aku itu suka—...!"

Tiba-tiba, Air tersenyum, ekspresinya miris.

"Api, makasih, ya, kamu mau nemenin aku melayat."

 _Huh?_

Mulutku mangap membentuk huruf 'O', kalimat yang sangat ingin kuutarakan lagi-lagi tercekat di tenggorokanku untuk keseribu kalinya. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Air bakal memulai pembicaraan di antara kami terlebih dahulu, memotong ucapanku seolah aku tak pernah berbicara apa-apa. Apalagi bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Dan apa ini? Apa maksudnya dengan 'melayat'?

Me-... layat...

 _Lah, t-tunggu! Tunggu sebentar...! Pohon pisang, harum bunga melati, puluhan pasang tancapan kayu..._

Aku tersentak.

 _Ya Allah, napa gue bisa nyasar ke kuburan?! Ada apa dengan acara nembak romantis gue di bawah pohon mangga—eh, sakura?!_

Mungkin Air memang kurang sensitif, tapi dia tetap nyerocos tanpa melihat kondisiku yang mau tepar kejang-kejang.

"Aku udah baca surat kamu lho, Api. Aku... merasa terharu kamu peduli banget sama Atokku. M-Makasih... Nih, aku juga udah bawa sesajinya. Ada kemenyen, daun pandan, dan... hmm... air mawar pun aku bawa. Apa semua ini perlu? Ini... lengkap, enggak?" ujar Air tak nyakin saat dia menunjukkan isi kreseknya—yang baru kusadari telah dia genggam sedari tadi—kepadaku, wajahnya tertekuk menunggu opiniku.

Balasanku cuma sepasang mata yang terbelalak.

 _Buseeet, kenapa awal mula cerita cinta gue dibangku SMA jadi kayak gini?!_

Air mukaku berubah pasi, tubuhku bergetar hebat dan kini alasannya bukan karena dipompa antusiasme ingin menembak seseorang. Tidak, ini sebabnya karena aku ingin jungkir balik muntah darah. Otakku konslet, aku kewalahan. Kakiku seolah mengakar ditanah dan tak mau digerakkan.

Wajar jika dibilang aku dilanda krisis dunia-akhirat sekarang.

Mampu dimaklumi pula kalau aku pingsan saat ini juga. Mungkin diangkut Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa kemudian.

Apa saja lebih baik dari situasi sekarang ini!

 _Terus... kenapa gue kagak pingsan ato koid juga, huh?! Woi, Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa! Elo ke mana aja, sih?! Kerjakan tugas lo! Oi! Gue pengen mati, nih!_ Hellooo _?!_

Tak menyadari atau memang tak memedulikan keadaanku yang tengah syok diambang maut, Air gaet lenganku, menuntunku pergi menyusuri tanah lapang penuh gundukan orang mati madesu ini entah ke mana.

Dan untuk menambah bumbu horror disituasiku yang aneh ini, Air tengah menggiringku ke sebuah kuburan...

Yang ada penunggunya.

Si pocong— _gue berani sumpah. Suer, ini pocong betulan!_ —lompat-lompat kayak anak kecil yang kegirangan melihat artis idola mereka berpose aerobik (?) saat melihat kami menghampirinya, ikatan di atas kepalanya melambai-lambai menyambut aku dan calon gebetanku. Kain kapan pocong itu berlubang mengolah pola totol-totol yang—aku akui—rada trendi. Selain lubang-lubang itu, tak ada kejanggalan yang lain pada si pocong. Wajah berbinar pocong yang ternyata seorang kakek-kakek berkaca mata itu mengikuti setiap gerakan kami, untungnya tak terlalu mengerikan sampai aku harus lari pontang-ponting dan menggotong Air layaknya pengantin baru dari sini segala. Kain pembungkusnya putih bersih tanpa sedikit pun bercak tanah ataupun lumpur yang terlihat. Dan, amit-amit, darah.

Itu berarti pocong ini baik, ...kan?

Mencoba menghiraukan makhluk gaib dengan seringai kelewat lebar yang menaungi kami itu, aku berjongkok mengikuti Air yang sudah duluan terduduk membuka botol yang dipenuhi helaian mawar, menumpahkan isinya di atas kuburan tersebut. Kusaksikan dalam diam muka Air yang termenung, matanya tertutup, bibirnya terkatup, dan tangannya dia sampuk untuk berdoa sungguh-sungguh.

Kami pun berdiam diri di dunia kami masing-masing; Air si anak baik yang mendoakan kakeknya supaya sehat selalu di akhirat sana dan aku yang menyimpan rasa dongkol yang kepengin menginjak si kakek yang didoakan untuk kembali ke alamnya sana.

Aku menghela napas, menahan isak tangis.

 _Ya Allah, apa salahku sampe-sampe cintaku nggak bisa kesampean kayak begini...?_

* * *

 _Tit, tit, tit, ti—...!_

 _Duk!_

Api terbangun dari tidurnya, melenguh tak keruan seraya meregangkan tangan nan malas untuk merogoh ke permukaan nakas demi mematikan jam digitalnya. Tugasnya selesai, tangan itu pun kembali terayun di tepi ranjang, empunya menahan orokkan dan iler yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mensyukuri dentingan menjengkelkan weker telah terhenti, gadis itu merubah pose yang tidur telungkup menjadi terduduk loyo di atas tempat tidurnya, menguap nyaring tanpa martabat. Seperti biasa, karena rasa iseng semata ia coba untuk mengingat-ngingat mimpi apa yang ia dapat kali ini.

Dan perasaan mencekam mendadak muncul meliputi hatinya.

 _Perasaan gue mimpiin Air, deh, kemarin... dan, pocong berlubang...? Di kuburan...?_

Berpikir sejenak namun tak mendapat hikmah apapun, Api mengangkat bahunya, bersiap diri untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Beraktivitas kembali, dipikirannya cuma ada satu:

 _Au ah, gelap._

* * *

 **A/N: Kalo menurut kalian cerpen ini aneh... nggak papa, aku pun juga berpikiran begitu. Mau gimana lagi, _fict_ ini dateng dari mimpiku, mimpi yang aneh banget. Lucu pun enggak. Waktu bangun aku merasa... letih, mungkin? Entahlah. Karena aku ingat banget bagaimana mimpiku itu jalan, temenku bilang, "Kenapa nggak dibikin _fanfic_ , aja?" dan sehari kemudian... _walla!_ terbuatlah cerpen ini, dengan Api sebagai diriku dan Air... jujur, ndak tau siapa.**

 **Uhuk, moga kalian suka ngebaca mimpi anehku ini. Maaf kalo enggak lucu, aku sendiri merasa ada yang janggal terus sewaktu ngebikinnya. Kayak nggak natural, gituh. Tapi aku tetep seneng, kok, ngebagi _fict_ ini buat kalian semua. Bahkan lega. Wkwkwk, nulis _fanfic_ tuh kayak ikutan terapi, yah?**

 **BTW, aku penasaran, nih. Apa kalian pernah punya mimpi yang nggak masuk diakal sampe-sampe kalian pengen bikin _fanfic_ tentangnya? Atau pas bangun kalian langsung pada lupa? Tolong bilang di- _review_ kalian, ****ya? Mungkin kita bisa diskusi...? ;)**

 **Dengan begini aku bilang sekian dan terima kasih!**

 **—Adiaz Rue**

 **PS: Uhuk, jangan lupa untuk _fav_ dan _follow_! Uhuk, plis?**


End file.
